


Performance Matters

by rarcoryn



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin's not been preforming as well as he could be and he finds himself called to the office of Lee Soo Man, the head of SM Entertainment, the record label company which Super Junior is assigned to. And Mr Lee is not impressed and feels Kangin needs some guidance to get back on the track he was once on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction for fantasy and entertainment only.**
> 
>  **Author's Notes** : This is an old fiction from 2008 I have run through a spellchecker and cleaned up a bit. I thought I would share it again. The fandom is a Korean pop band and it’s between my favourite member, Kangin and the music label’s head, Lee Soo Man.

The minutes were ticking away and the tapping of his right foot echoed in the corridor as the young dark haired man sighed. Standing with his back against the wall, hands in his pockets, Kangin was waiting outside of the high profile office of Lee Soo Man, the owner of entertainment company, SM Entertainment. He'd been called to the man's office for something, but no-one knew why.

"I wonder what he wants?" he remembered Leeteuk asking as they walked towards the office.

"It'll be okay-he probably wants to praise me on my good performances," gloated Kangin as he stretched his arms out, let his body stretch out the pain from the dance rehearsal. Leeteuk gave him a funny look, the look that asks someone are they really being serious. "What?" Kangin said with a grin. "I'm Korea number one handsome guy, Korea number one talented guy!"

Siwon laughed.

"What's so funny?" pouted Kangin, stopping with his band mates as they reached Soo Man's office.

"Oh nothing," sniggered Siwon as he looked at Leeteuk who was trying so badly not to laugh as they left Kangin on his own in the corridor looking a little dumbfounded and confused.

He had been waiting now for about half an hour; he knew because he kept checking his watch impatiently, wanting to just walk off and be with his friends. It's not like he was standing still either; he was a fidgety person, walking to the wall in front of him then back to the wall behind him. He would put one foot against the wall behind him and then when that leg grew tired he would switch while his hands would always be tapping away to some out of pace rhythm to a Super Junior song. 

The door finally opened, and Kangin turned around and bowed his head to his mentor, his 'boss', Lee Soo Man who stood in the door way. He removed his spectacles and polished them on his sleeve before putting them back on and inviting Kangin inside without even a word.

Kangin followed the older man and watched in silence as Mr. Lee walked back to his desk, sat down and clasped his hands looking very concentrated as he moved his fingers over each other. He looked deep in thought as though he was concocting an evil scheme, not making any sound and sitting very still. The silence unnerved Kangin and he ventured to break it but he thought he shouldn't; he was already here for a reason and without knowing what it was he didn't want to make it any worse. But again he was impatient.

"Sir?" he asked, but he was hushed. There was another long silence and Kangin just watched the older man before finally he decided it was time to speak.

"You're one of the best members of Super Junior, one of the most favoured by the fans. You're a talented young man who shows alot of promise Mr. Kim" 

Kangin grinned. And for a minute he thought he was right; this was all for a praising for his "skill", his talent in the group. His great performances. His-

"But."

Or maybe not. Kangin's face dropped, the grin instantly disappearing, his confidence melting like ice in boiling water. He was in trouble. Mr Lee now had that look of disappointment in his eyes, as if looking down at a child who hadn't cleaned his roam or did what he was told.

"Lately you've been slacking. Your head is elsewhere."

_'It's Leeteuk's fault'._

That was the excuse he was going to come out with but kept quiet. Blaming someone else wasn't going to get him off this hook. Soo Man rose from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk before sitting on the edge of the desk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his noes before focusing back on the young performer in front of him.

"I've seen you and herd reports of you messing up routines, singing out of key-letting the team down so to speak, not only that you're letting yourself down." He said sounding so disappointed and Kangin honestly felt like he could cry. In the back of his mind, he knew his mentor was right. He had been messing up, He had been acting like a jerk. He let the fame get to his head and made a muck up off a few things. But he'd shrug his shoulders and continue. But people couldn't obviously see, and now Mr Lee knew, his words mattered and that's what counted. "You need to be put back in line and made to think over your actions." said the older gentleman before standing upright again. 

There was a chair tucked under the desk where Mr Lee's paperwork sat, paperwork that would never reach his desk and was left there for an assistant to file away. Pulling the chair out, he turned it around until it was facing Kangin. He then stepped around and sat on the chair, upright and in a firm position. He signalled Kangin to come over with a hand gesture, and the young man obediently did as he was instructed.

_'What's he doing?'_

Kangin attempted to work out what Mr Lee was doing before he reached him, but instantly found out as the man indicated for Kangin to lie across his knee.

"I'm a bit old to get spanked sir..."

Mr Lee shook his head slowly.

"This is the perfect punishment that someone like yourself needs to get you back on tracks. Now lay yourself over Young Woon."

It had been a while since anyone had used his birth name, at least anyone other than his parents. And Soo Man meant business as he waited for Kangin to get into position.

Bending forward, Kangin manoeuvred himself until he was accords the older man's lap. He had already started to blush, feeling embarrassed at the position he currently was in. He could just manage to see Mr Lee unbuttoning the bottom of his shirt sleeves and rolling them up till they were just half way up his elbows. He sighed shamefully as he waited for the first strike.

And it came.

It didn't feel painful at all. He had his jeans and boxers on which we enough to protect his backside from any strike made on it, and as Mr Lee delivered a few more, he practically felt nothing. But Mr Lee knew this also as he ordered Kangin to stand and to remove his jeans.

"No way..." Kangin complained, but it only took a few seconds till he convinced himself the less he argues the shorter and quicker this will be. The more fuss he makes, the more he proves he is slacking and the longer this embarrassing session would last. Before his boss could reply to his outburst, Kangin did as he was told, undid the button on his jeans and dropped them to the floor. He also didn't give the chance for Mr Lee to order him to go back across his knee.

Although Kangin willing laid himself into position, Soo Man wasn't going to let the young performer off or forget the reason he was here in the first place. Lying now in just a pair of white boxer shorts, Soo Man rolled up the sleeve on his right shirt till it was to his at his elbow. His left hand held Kangin tightly around at his waist, placing pressure down to stop Kangin from getting up. The young man knew this was going to hurt; he could tell this from just how the older gentleman held him.

CRACK!!

The first slap fell square in the centre of Kangin's behind. The powerful first slap made Kangin bite his bottom lip to stop him from gasping. Unlike before, the second one came in quickly on his left cheek, followed by another on his right. The pace was quicker and the slaps were stronger as Soo Man piled slap after slap onto Kangin's buttocks, showing no mercy as he varied where each slap fell but kept the hardness and speed at a constant level.

"Ow.... sir..." Kangin mumbled, trying his best not to complain. He tightened his hands into a fist, trying to focus on being strong. Just like why he chose his stage name, KANG for strong and IN for tolerance. He needed both to get him through this punishment.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Only the cotton from his underwear protected him from the strikes of Mr. Lee's hand, but it didn't feel like it was making any difference if he would be getting it bare, which undoubtedly would follow shortly. He used this moment to try and think about his recent performances that got him in this position in the first place, but each strike threw him off, so he made the mental note that he would sort himself out after this spanking to make sure he never crossed Me Lee again. And as he made that promise to himself, he made no complaint when he felt his boxer shorts being pulled down to expose his red backside to his superior. He instantly blushed from embarrassment but that worry dissolved at the smack that skimmed across his bare backside.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

He now realized that the cotton had helped slightly to protect his ass as this slap was skimmed across his bare cheeks. The skin to skin contact made all that difference as he felt each sharp spank on his buttocks which made him grit his teeth, trying hard not to start struggling or complain.

"I hope you are thinking how you got here Young Woon, and how you can take this away with you and make sure you don’t return here," Soo Man said, taking a quick second to sort his glasses before starting again, giving the first strike an extra hard slap since he missed one out. Kangin jerked forward, clenching his backside at the painful strike, clenching his fists trying to control the pain that ran over his fiery hot rump. 

There was no need to answer, Kangin was taking it in. 

About ten minutes must have passed and Kangin was sure his butt had to be bright red by now, feeling the warm tingle of his stinging backside has Mr lee rained smack after smack onto it. He had taken no break between each slap; no variation between speed or power. Or it least that's what it seemed. He couldn't be quite sure what with still being in slight shock and humiliation he was actually being disciplined in such a manner in the first time. But there seemed to be a slower tempo between each smack now as Mr Lee came slowly to a stop.

"Stand up," he said in a firm manner as Kangin pulled himself back up to upright position. "Get dressed," was the command that followed, and the young man didn't waste a second as he pulled his underwear and jeans back on. Upon pulling up the zip, he looked towards Mr Lee, but not directly at the man, his facial cheeks just as red as his ass cheeks.

"Sorry... s-sir..."

"I have plenty of other implements I could have and have no problem using on your backside young man," Mr Lee said, rolling his sleeve back down and fixing his shirt arm till it was smartly done along his arm. Pushing his classes up the bridge of his nose, he continued. "Take this is a lesson you need to learn. If I have to bring you back in here, you can expect to behave for as long as it takes for you to learn. I don't want to drop you from the label, but I may ultimately have to do that if disciplining can't put you right."

"I understand..." There was a short silence as Kangin stood, hands at his side, still indirectly looking at his boss, wanting desperately to go and site on a block of ice. "You're... not going to tell the others, are you?" he asked, feeling embarrassed at the simple thought of Leeteuk or Siwon knowing.

"I think this is humiliating enough to make you see sense. No, telling the rest of the team will just torment you. I see no purpose in other's knowing of your treatment." 

"Thank you..." Kangin replied, bowing in gesture. "May I go...?"

Mr Lee nodded.

Kangin bowed again before opening the officer door and went outside into the hall. As soon as the door closed, he took a big breath and sighed a sigh of relief. This was one experience he didn't intend on letting anyone know about. And he would make sure he didn't find himself over the knee of his boss again as he went off to sign himself up to a few guest spots on some programs.

_My butt is truly on the line..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
